EBB and FLOW
by Bojack727
Summary: Shino always seemed so mysterious and quiet. That is, till something unexpected happens that changes things. As he starts to get know her, he realizes that he might have feelings for her... Shino/Isaribi. Please check it out and let me know what you think
1. Chapter 1: The Lake

I'm really trying something totally different with this story. I hope you guys can give me some feedback on this one. I'd be interested in finding out what you think about this.

**EDIT (1/01/2010):** I basically went back and corrected some various spelling and grammar issues, as well as tightening up the narrative a bit. Also, I've decided to make this story be part of the same continuity as "Call it a Date".

**.o.o.o.**

**EBB and FLOW**

**Part 1:  
"Reflections by The Lake"**

**.o.o.o.**

A faint spring breeze passed through the branches overhead. The lush green forest was calm and quiet, and provided a safe, comforting environment for anyone who happened to be in it at the time. For one particular youth, this was was the ideal place for some quite reflection.

Shino Arubame stood before the secluded lake, watching as countless images were mirrored in the pulsing surface. The twinkle of light on the water was reflected in the dark round lenses that covered his eyes. These sunglasses- a pair of dark 'John Lennon' shades- were only a single piece of the clothing he wore to deter the prying eyes of others.

While the glasses made his eyes unreadable to most, the high collar of his dark gray jacket covered up the lower half of his face (up to the base of his nose). In addition, he also sported a gray overcoat that came down below his knees... the hood of the coat cast the rest of his face in shadow.

For the time being, he had discarded the heavy overcoat. He spread it out across the soft grass and sat down on it. He leaned back and his hands and tilted his head back slightly to breath in the cool air around him. Shino enjoyed the encompassing silence of the forest... No boorish voices of the drone of machinery to spoil the atmosphere.

The only tangible sound came from the faint hum of the insects around him. For him, it was a comforting sound... He could relate to it, as it was not unlike the gentle hum he felt within his own body.

_They know me…_

The harmonized buzzing of the crickets and cicadas within the forest almost seemed to sync with his own Ki-Bugs. The members of his clan were colloquially referred to as 'Insect-Users', but that was something of an oversimplification...

You see, Shino was never truly alone. As a member of the Arubame Clan, he didn't 'use' insects... He formed a life-long bond with them. His Chakra became nourishment for the insects, and the they intern became his allies in battle. To wield insects, the 'host' must fully give his body to them... making then inseparable from himself.

_They're part of me- part of 'who' I am…_

Shino snapped to attention when he heard a noice. He cast his gaze towards the center of the lake as tiny ripples spread outward. He kept calm as he quietly approached. He realized that it was likely just a fish- otherwise, the bugs would have reacted accordingly to any actual danger.

Still, there was something odd about this... something that nagged at him. And the more he thought about, he began to realize that it it wasn't really a 'splashing' sound. It was actually more like the sound of bubbles rising to the surface

He cleared his head and stared intently into the dark depths of the lake. Eventually, he briefly glimpsed a dark form flitting through the waters. This cinched it! It was too big to be a fish... _"A human shadow...?" _He mused.

Something odd was going on, he fluctuated his energies just enough so that his bugs were alert. He began moving closer towards the lake, reaching a small dock that jutted towards the center. "It's been over a minute now... surely they would have come up by now?" He told himself.

Despite his nature, he found himself being overcome with a sort of morbid curiosity... He stealthily walked across the small wooden structure. He knew that impulsive actions like this were dangerous, but he still found himself unable to fall back.

He eventually reached the end of the walkway- an 8x8 foot wooden platform, tethered to small plastic drums. The thing shifted slightly as he stepped onto it, but he remained undeterred. Shino reached the far edge and kneeled down. Once on his hands and knees, he gripped the edge tightly and leaned further in.

He wasn't sure what had come over him, but he was determined to figure out what was going on! He continued scanning the dark blue waters in an effort to spot the shadow again. Shino sighed and furrowed his brow. "Seriously, something is going on..." He muttered to himself.

He began to consider the possibility of something more sinister going on. After, the rabbit who carelessly stuck his head out for a look was the one who got caught in the snare! Yet here he was, investigating the unknown- and headfirst, no less!

Then- without warning- something emerged from the water amidst a glistening flurry. Hundreds of shimmering droplets were sent flying in all directions!

Suddenly remembering his ninja training, Shino pulled back- droplets splattering against him. However, in the confusion, his dark glasses slipped off- only to go flying in a neat arching motion and then plunge into the depths of the lake!

He brushed his hand across the exposed portion of his face, as if to confirm his loss- and cringed in realization. Still, he quickly changed into a defensive stance and readied his bugs for his mysterious assailant...

Shino froze- the reality of the moment sinking in with all the subtly of a smack to the head! The figure before him began striking little strands of memory in his mind. With even less grace, he skidded to a halt and landed on his but with a audible grunt.

Without his glasses, the insect-user was able to take in the figure before him. He instantly locked gazes with the pair of pale yellow eyes now looking directly at him. His flustered look with in sharp contrast with calm one before him.

_It certainly had been a while since the last time he'd thought of her, let alone actually seen her..._

The figure before him was totally covered in a layer of smooth scales of varying shades. Two long 'fins' hung down on either side of the slender face, like pigtails. Also, a spiny slanting fin ran from the top of the head down across the back.

Clawed, webbed hands calmly pressed down on the platform for support as the figure leaned forward. Soft delicate lips gently curved into a smile. "Hi Shino." She spoke simply, her crossed arms supporting her as she smiled at him.

Shino was at a complete loss as he frantically swiped drops of water away from his face and looked at her for a moment in total silence. Eventually, he slumped back into a sitting position and managed a weak smile. "Uh… hey, Isaribi…" He managed to offer in reply.

**(- End of Part 1 -)**

**.o.o.o.**

This was a rather simple first installment, but you can only do so much with two characters in one scene. I'll try and make the next chapters longer, but for this one- I felt that it was more important to end on this scene.

Also, I'm really trying to get into the head of Shino; he's probably one of the more vague characters. I honestly don't recall reading a fanfic where he was in it… or at least where he stood out enough. And, based on my very limited knowledge of the filler episodes, I've really taken a liking to Isaribi as a character.

Later,

-Bojack727


	2. Chapter 2: Catching Up

Well, after a long time, I'm actually updating something. Like I promised at the end of the first chapter, this installment is longer and has more going on. I hope you all will enjoy it.

**EDIT (1/14/2010):** For this chapter, I mainly had to fix up some minor spelling and grammar issues. I also expanded some part and changed some things to make the story flow more smoothly.

**.o.o.o.**

**EBB and FLOW**

**Part 2: "Catching Up"**

**.o.o.o.**

_Something really surprising had just happened... _

Shino didn't realize its significance at the moment- just as he failed to recognize the strangely familiar face of the person before him. Years had gone by without thinking of the girl before him... just how many was a mystery, though.

One minute, you're quietly enjoying the calmness of the forest... then the next minute, you're doing a double-take when a living piece of your past suddenly appears. Of this took place with the relative subtlety of an arrant kunai being thrown at him.

However, as a ninja- Shino knew the importance of being prepared. He could cope with a number of unexpected events... Yet, training never really taught him how to react to the sudden return of a girl from your past. And of course, it wasn't like he'd had any great store of knowledge on the subject of dealing with women!

Being fairly serious and level headed, Shino guessed that in his youth, he must have harbored some sort of crush for his long-time female teammate... _Hinata!_

However, it didn't take an a genius (or a Shikamara) to figure out that the raven-haired girl with the pale eyes had a crush on a certain boisterous, blond ninja... who'd recently become an important person in the village... _Naruto!_

In spite of how seemingly mismatched they were, he had to admit that the two seemed happy together and certainly made a good couple. His brash attitude and honest personality seemed to go well with her shy persona and soft-spoken manor... He turned back to look at her as she climbed onto the dock.

As he looked at her, Shino noted that- like everyone else- she had grown up too. Her body was wet and glistened in the light. She was taller now, with long slender arms and legs, and a flat stomach. Her body was covered in a network of fine green scales- while the inner areas (her inner thighs and arms, stomach and breasts...) were a yellowish color.

Shino also noticed, with a half concealed blush, that she's filled out in other ways as well- much more feminine ways! Her modest breasts were round, with a nice curve to them. He didn't dare try and imagine what she might look like if she transformed back... for fear of something distinctly male and embarrassing happening!

As if sensing his thought, the hybrid girl suddenly looked down at herself... and promptly panicked. She covered herself up with new found modestly. In her panicked state, she transformed... which only made things worse! She turned red and looked away.

This did nothing to help Shino, as his face reddened! Still, he was a gentleman... and gentlemen didn't stare. He quickly undid his overcoat and slipped it off. The panicked girl looked up as he offered it to her. "...Um, here- take it." He spoke.

Shino struggled to stay in character as the girl accepted the coat and covered herself up...

**.o.o.o.**

Shino and Isaribi sat beside one another along the bank of the lake. The young woman smiled to herself and turned. "I'm sorry about what happened earlier... I didn't mean to startle you back there." She offered apologetically.

He shook his head. "Don't worry, I'm a ninja- I can handle a few surprises now and then." He replied coolly and smiled. Shino then paused and looked at her, noticing the slightly flushed color in her pale cheeks... as well as the soft green scales that marked her left cheek, below her eye. Her left arm and right leg were also covered in scales, but his coat prevented him from seeing the other places...

"It's... been a while, Isaribi." Shino began. "What have you been up to all this time?"

She blushed slightly. "Well... for a long time, I just stayed in the tower... And when I did go out, I would use bandages to cover up he scales that wouldn't go away..." She paused, recalling her past with a degree of unease. "I was upset about what was done to me... But I thought about what I'd become... I felt so ugly."

Shino was taken back by this... He felt a surge of sympathy well up within him, and turned to face her. "I- I'm sorry... I never really stopped to think about how it would have effected you." He paused, finding his words. "I'm sorry that we didn't do more..."

Isaribi turned and smiled at him softly. "Oh Shino, there's no need to apologize..." She began in a low voice. "It was something I had to deal with... I had to come to terms with what I am." She offered with a smile. "…I've learned to live with it and what it means. And my life here hasn't been so bad..."

The Insect Ninja shook his head. "No... You shouldn't say things like that." He replied. "Don't talk about yourself like- you're not _a thing_, you're a person." She explained. "The Sound Ninjas did this to you... but that doesn't make you any less human."

Shino continued. "You're a not a monster... you never were." He explained. "Regardless of what they did to you, you're a person... you're you. It's them- they're the monsters!"

"Shino?" she spoke, blushing.

"Look at me- I'm not exactly the prime example of normal!" He began. "I've got bugs crawling around inside me." He explained with a strange glimmer in his eyes. "But, I know that before anything else- I'm Shino." He paused.

He took her hand. "Remember that- you're Isaribi." He explained. "In your heart and mind, and that's what counts." He finished.

She looked at him with a gentle expression. "You know, you have really nice eyes…"

The young blushed suddenly. "Really... I, um, thanks." He managed to respond. After a while, Shino broke the silence. "I don't want to embarrass you, but why didn't you bring your clothes- or anything to swim in?" He asked, trying to keep himself from thinking too much about her nude formed wrapped up inside HIS coat.

Isaribi blushed again. "Well... I've been on my own for so long now, and hardly anyone else comes out here... so I haven't really needed to worry about encountering anyone else." She admitted, blushing. "Still, I guess it kind of careless..."

Shino ran a hand through his thick dark hair and looked at her for a moment. He cleared his throat before continuing. "I guess I should walk you back to the Hokage's Tower... if that would be alright with you?" He asked nervously.

The dark-haired girl smiled at him. "Thank Shino, that would be great."

**.o.o.o.**

Shino walked Isaribi back to the tower. They had opted to take a rout that stayed in the wooded areas as much as possible to avoid a scene.

The trek had been fairly uneventful- they'd slipped in through the rear entrance. The only real issue came when they encountered Tsunade. The voluptuous woman had delighted in teasing Shino- specifically for him being 'caught' with a girl. Despite this, he was able to walk her back to her room in the complex.

Isaribi opened the door to her room and stepped inside. She then turned to face him. "Thanks again, for everything..." She then quickly handed the coat back to Shino. Before he could respond, she did something that really surprised him...

Isaribi leaned forward and placed a quick (and slightly nervous) kiss on his cheek- before closing the door. Shino was now alone and blushing as he slipped his long overcoat back on. He quietly left the tower and headed towards the market where his two team mates, Hinata and Kiba, would be- and of course, Naruto.

As he approached the cafe, he quickly spotted the three of them. Hinata was sitting beside her boyfriend Naruto- who was going on about something, perhaps trying to impress her. She blushed as he spoke. Kiba was seated across from them, while his large dog Akumaru was resting on the ground, close to him.

Shino quickly took a seat beside his male teammate. Moments later, he became aware of the fact that Kiba was looking at him strangely. He turned to regard him. "What is it...?" He asked at length, not sure of what to make this.

Kiba began sniffing the air around them. "You smell Shino..." He began. "There's a sort of fishy smell on you... but that's not all..." He continued, while the other youth went pale. Kiba suddenly paused as a knowing smile came over his face.

"That's it... a girl! You've got the scent of a girl all over you!"

**(- End of Part 2 -)**

**.o.o.o.**

Well, I hope you all like this chapter. I'd like to thank Twiggy Shino for adding this to their favorite and up-date lists. Again, I hope I managed to stay fairly well in character with Shino.

-Bojack727


	3. Chapter 3: A Day in the Life Of

**EDIT:** Updated some minor grammar and spelling issues. (12/21/09)

As for the overall continuity of this story, I've decided that it' in the same universe as "Call it a Date" takes place in. So Shino and Isaribi around both around 17 in the story. Also, I decided to have Shino wearing his old John Lennon style sunglasses instead of the plastic wrap-around Raybands from Part II

**.o.o.o.**

**EBB and FLOW**

**Part 3: A Day in the Life Of...**

**.o.o.o.**

Shino could do little more than hold his head down in his hands. Just moments earlier, Kiba had picked up a scent with his keen nose and began sniffing like a... well, like a dog! He's picked up on the strange mix of scents on him.

He'd picked up on the 'fish smell' right away, but that wasn't the problem... It was what had happened next that was the issue. Kiba had tactlessly announced that Shino was "covered in the scent of girl."

What had really thrown Shino was the fact that Kiba had picked out Isaribi's 'other' scent- the soft feminine scent of a girl. No doubt, Kiba had the skill... but how the hell did he even know what a woman smelled like?! Was there some sort of universal scent? Or was it more to do with what Kiba assumed a woman would smell like.

If it had just been among fellow male shinobi, it might not have been so bad... Unfortunately, Hinata was with them... and that made it MUCH more embarrassing for him. He boyfriend, Naruto, was also there- and was now grinning like a fool at the insect-nin. ...Perhaps he wanted to high-five him, but Shino wasn't that sort of guy.

As odd as it sounded, he simply respected Isaribi too much to stoop to such antics. Then of course there was also the fact that nothing HAD happened between them. Still, even if something had happened... well, a true gentleman never kisses and tells.

Far too many male Shinobi played up the whole _mysterious loner_ angle as a way to pick up girls. In Shino's case, he chose to conceal himself for practical reasons. As his father had taught him- the ultimate 'game face' was one your opponent couldn't see! ...And aside from all that, there was the whole 'bug' thing as well... and nothing kept the girls away more then have insects living inside you!

But things were rapidly getting off topic... Shino eventually looked back up at the others, only to find them all looking expectantly at him.

"Seriously, it's not like that... I," He paused, hating the fact that he even felt compelled to explain himself to them. He eventually came to the conclusion that this was 'damage control'. "It's my overcoat- I lent it to a girl after she got wet." He explained, leaving out certain parts of the story. "...That's all that happened."

**.o.o.o.**

Isaribi looked up at the ceiling of her room in the Hokage Tower. She had been given asylum in the Hidden Leaf Village by the Fifth Hokage, Lady Tsunade. She recalled how the medic genius had worked so hard to try and find a cure for her... only to have to then give her the news that her condition seemed to be irreversible.

She had excused herself after that and cried for a long time. But in the end, she got over it and moved on. Isaribi eventually grew enjoy living in the picturesque village and tried hard to make herself helpful in some way to her benefactors.

She recalled how Tsunade had stated, in a grim tone, that they were likely come across more survivors of her ex-comrade's handiwork for some time... For better or worse, it seemed that Orochimaru's inhuman experiments would be a lasting legacy. So many people either died or had their lives ruined as a result of his schemes.

She wondered how a person could discard so much of themselves in a battle against their own mortality. ...To immerse yourself in darkness as he had done. The unorthodox female Jounin, Anko Mitarashi, had been yet another victim of Orochimaru's depraved experiments. The Snake-Ninja had placed a curse mark upon her... almost like some sort of cruel parting gift.

As a result, Anko had been fairly empathetic towards her- since they had both had their lives irreparably effected by the Konoha traitor.

She'd later participated in a study- as one of a number of people who had been altered either by Orochimaru directly or by one of his followers... either under the guise of scientific research or simple subjugation.

Isaribi recalled meeting a strange man who had been introduced simply as 'Yamato'- along with the preamble that he was the bi-product of a ghoulish scheme. Cells from the First Hokage had been implanted into him as a baby to imbue him with the First's Powers. Despite having a somewhat mystifying air about him, he turned out to be a very kind man.

Orochimaru was, in both her eyes and the eyes of so many others, monstrous inhuman fiend and a Pariah. He had abducted and vivisected the people of his village. He had manipulated the Village of Sand into allying with his Sound Ninjas in a war against Leaf. Ninjas from both Sand and Sound flooded into the city while Orochimaru set out to kill the Third Hokage.

Yet, despite all his claims of being a genius, he failed to understand the nature of both Konoha and it's people. It was ultimately the ethos of Kanoha that truly prevailed. Military might could never win against these people, because their true strength came from not from any tangible weapon or jutsu... but rather from their desire to protect those most precious to them.

The invaders were not been prepared for Konohagakure's _Will of Fire_. Almost the entire population mobilized against them in a massive multi-generational counter offensive!

It was on that bloody day that The Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi fell- giving his life to defend the people of Konoha. And it was hear, that Orochimaru's ambitions of annihilating Konoha came to an end. In a final act of selflessness, he sent part of the Snake's twisted soul into the abyss- thus preventing him from using his powers ever again.

Isaribi had spent a lot of time reading up on the history of Konoha and its inhabitants, and it saddened her that she would never get a chance to meet the Third Hokage- from what she'd read- and discerned from others, he was a great man... the true embodiment of everything that the Hokage stood for.

Unfortunately, some recent events had tarnished the position. The machinations of Black Ops Danzo had allowed him to take the title following the incapacitation of Tsunade after the Akatsuki had invaded. Thankfully, the bastard hadn't held the position for very long before he was outed as the traitor that he was. Naruto's former captain, Kakashi, was now the Seventh Hokage.

Isaribi smiled, considering her musings over recent events. "Heh, maybe it's time I started making friends..." She wondered, crossing her arms behind her head as she plopped back onto her bed.

Her imperfect transformation caused her human form to still be partially retain the scaly hide of her monstrous form- the most glaring examples being the mark over her cheek. Still, the prospect of living out her life as a shut-in seemed even worse! And the more she thought about it, she decided that it would be fun to see Shino again...

She blushed faintly at the idea. It seemed to her, at least, that he would have little interest in her. She lifted up her right arm and looked at her scaly hand, recalling the similar condition of her right leg with dismay. …Still, it couldn't hurt to at least give it a try, after all it might turn out better then she expected.

Well, after all, anything was possible...

**.o.o.o.**

Eager to try and drive the conversation in a different direction, Shino quickly steered the subject away from him. "You two seem awfully close these days..." He remarked, shooting a lens-covered gaze towards Naruto and Hinata.

The two blushed simultaneously and glanced away from each other. Naruto rubbed the back of his head and felt around for the hand of the girl beside him on the bench they were sharing at the table. Hinata seemed to sense this and rested her smaller hand on his in an attempt to reassure him. "Well, you know... Hinata deserves to be treated right... and I guess I've gotten pretty attached to her." He said with difficulty while blushing darkly.

The pale-eyed, raven-haired girl blushed darkly at his remark, but anyone could see the small smile on her face. Being with the blond-haired young man made her so happy, and his words made her feel giddy. "...Oh Nuruto." She murmured softly.

Shino smiled and stood up suddenly. "I know you'll take very good care of our Hinata." He said in a soft tone, nodding at the pair. The odd tenderness in his voice made the kunoichi in question blush even more. "Well, I'd better get going- I have some training I'd like to get started on." He offered with a wave and departed swiftly from the café.

Kiba shrugged. "Aw man," He wined. "I wasn't trying to embarrass him- honestly!" He protested. "I mean if he wants to spend time with a girl than that's his right." He continued with a slightl pout. Akamaru wined in frustration, along with his owner as the two of them slumped down. Kiba sighed and reached down to rub the large dog on his head.

"Excuse me..." A voice interjected softly and the three remaining shinobi looked up in time to see a figure standing before them. She was dressed in rather plain close with long dark hair that hung down on either side of her face down her back. Long sleeves and a full-length dress covered her arms and legs. "I was wondering if you might know where I could find Shino Arubame?" She asked timidly.

While Hinata and Kiba were at a loss, a sense of recollection dawned on Naruto. He promptly stood up and looked at the girl. "Isaribi? Is that really you?" He asked with a smile as everything came flooding back to him.

When the girl nodded in affirmation, the blond Ninja placed his hands on his hips and looked back at the other two. "Kiba, Hinata-chan," He began happily. "This is Isaribi; we met her back when Shino and I went with Anko-sensei on a mission..."

He explained how they had gone to investigate rumors about a sea monster destroying ships. As well as how it turned out to yet another plot by the Sound Ninjas. The two other ninjas sitting there listened intently the entire time.

The blond-haired shinobi scratched his head in amazement. "So, Isaribi, how are you doing? It's been ages since the last time I saw you." Naruto remarked, noting how different she looked. He then stopped, noting the funny look she had. "Hey, are you all right?" He asked, stepping towards her.

While the guys didn't notice it, Hinata had enough experience to recognize the strained body language and unease in the other young woman. Because of the nature of her ocular jutsu, she understood the importance of gathering information through observation. She looked on intently as the altered woman began to speak in a low tone. "Well, you see... Naruto, I was wondering if you knew where Shino lived..." She murmured softly while shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

For Kiba's part, chimes suddenly went off in his head as all the clues suddenly began to come together- the fishy smell, combined with the female scent, as well as Shino's awkward behavior! It all made sense now! He was about to stand up and blurt something out, but Hinata placed a hand over his mouth before he could even get to his feet and gave him a serious look.

She looked at Isaribi sympathetically. _"So, she likes Shino..."_ Hinata thought silently to herself

**.o.o.o.**

Shibi Aburame, insect-user and head of the Aburame Clan, made his way to the front door. His keen senses had quickly alerted him to a rather gentle knocking sound that he guessed was a visitor. But the knock was too soft to be Kiba and the lack of a vocal declaration ruled out Hinata... He doubted very much that it was their female teacher... she would be far too busy coping with her new child.

His line of thought caused him to smile. His wife had given him three children- each time the process had been extremely tiring for her... He paused the line of thought when he came to the door and opened it in time to see an unfamiliar looking girl standing before him at the base of the steps.

Isaribi was taken back by the sudden arrival of the man now before her. By the look of him, she guessed that must be Shino's father. His black hair was thick and curly, just like Shino's, and he also sported sunglasses similar to the aforementioned young man. The main difference though was his thin mustache.

She bowed her head promptly. "You must be Aburame-san," She began in formal tone, looking back up at him. "My name is Isaribi and I was wondering if Shino-kun is home." She finished, making sure to word everything perfectly.

The elder insect-ninja looked at the girl for a moment. She certainly was formal and surprising polite for her age. He briefly noted an odd mark on her left cheek and and the similar condition of her left hand, but dismissed it- he recalled that the Inuzuka Clan favored red angular markings on their faces and that the Akimichi Clan used cirular vortexes... so this 'Isaribi', as she had introduced herself, didn't really seem that strange when he thought about it.

"Shino's here... Miss Isiribi." He replied, noting that she had not given her family name. "...Just a moment." He continued and walked back inside the house. A few moments later, the muffled sounds of an impromptu conversation could be heard and then Shino emerged- his father standing behind his left shoulder.

Shino didn't have his heavy coat or high-collared jacket on- so she could see his face- though he was wearing his sunglasses. "Isaribi, what are you doing here?" He asked, somewhat surprised by her sudden appearance.

The girl blushed. This went unnoticed by Shino- however, his father took note of the faint blush and briefly left the scene. Isaribi steeled herself. "Shino... I was wondering if we could talk?" She announced.

The young man was caught off guard by the girl's sudden offer, but quickly composed himself and nodded. "Yeah, sure... I guess we could go take a walk." He offered. "Just let me get my coat and--"

Isaribi watched in surprise as Shino's father returned and nudged him forward- through the door and stumbling down the front steps.

He tossed Shino his overcoat. "Get going son." He began calmly. "You know it's not very nice to keep a lady waiting." He remarked, giving his son a knowing smile. He looked at Isaribi and gave a nod to the girl before walking back inside.

Shino clutched the heavy coat, blushing faintly at his dad's words and more so at what they implied. He turned to face the girl beside- who blushed again under his gaze. "I guess we should get going?" The youth asked with an awkward smile.

**(- End of Part 3 -)**

**.o.o.o.**

I'm really enjoying writing this story. I've realized something while writing this story- it's a hell of lot of fun writing for the parents and showing their perspective on things. I'm sure the emotional and social crises of teenagers must seem like old news to them. I'm hoping for a chance to write something for Shikaku and Yoshino (aka the Naras) in the upcoming chapters.


	4. Chapter 4: A Walk in the Park

Sorry that it took me so long to get on with the next chapter. But recently, my passion for the Naruto series has returned and I've felt really inspired to start writing again. I hope you guys will enjoy this since it's been fun for me to write.

I just want to say thanks to everyone whose been keeping up with this story and has been kind enough to leave a review to let me know what you think. This series is sort of a tribute to a pair of characters who really don't get enough attention.

**.o.o.o.**

**EBB and FLOW**

**Part 4: A Walk in The Park**

**.o.o.o.**

The two teenagers made their way towards a nearby park. It was fairly empty at the moment, so the two youths didn't have to worry that much about attracting attention. Especially hard for Shino, since he felt distinctly _exposed_ without his full ensemble.

After a moment, Isaribi broke the silence. "Shino..." She began hesitantly. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to..." She went on. "Really, I'd understand if you didn't want to be seen with me." She offered him with a sigh.

Shino came to a halt, taken back by the girls remark. The dark-haired young man quietly turned around and took her hand (the scaled one) in his. "Isaribi..." He started in an even tone. "Come on, follow me..." He spoke in a soft tone as he led them off of the path... The two of them veered off towards the nearby wooded areas.

With the startled young woman in tow, Shino silently made his way through the woods. After a few moments, they came out into a secluded clearing with a lake. They came to a stop, and he turned around to face her...

To her surprise, he reached up and gingerly removed his glasses. He briefly looked upwards- his eyes squinting in the light- before turning back to her. "Isaribi... It's true that there are some things that I prefer to keep hidden from others... But being with you isn't one of them." He replied, giving the girl a warm smile.

She felt her heart flutter in the wake of his remark and the fact that he had given her the most devastating smile wasn't helping either. She blushed as she looked at him, his dark curly hair rustling slightly in the cool breeze and his youthful face now visible.

Isaribi reached up rubbed her cheek- feeling the cool scales across her cheek. "Um, Shino..." She began, slightly nervous. "...You really should show your face more often." She offered in a low tone. "I'm sure that girls would like you."

Shino suddenly gave a boyish smile and brushed his hand through his hair. "Wow, no one's ever complimented me like before..." He commented in a slightly bashful tone as his dark hair continued to flutter slightly. "Do you really think so?"

She nodded nervously. "Yeah... I mean... I think your quite handsome." She offered in a bashful tone (her face going red). "...er, not that my opinion really counts or anything." She rapidly added in a nervous tone.

"Isaribi," He began, pulling her attention back to him. "For what it's worth- you should be more confident about yourself, because I personally think you're a really pretty girl." He offered, finding himself blushing at his own remark.

**.o.o.o.**

Shino and Isaribi were resting on their backs near the lake. They were looking up towards the sky as rays of light shined downed around them. Isaribi watched as Shino held his hand up. He clenched it into a fist, then opened it- flexing his fingers.

The insect user sighed as the edges of his hand glowed red under the light. "Sometimes... Sometimes I almost forget that they're inside me." He began calmly as he brought his hand back down and placed it under his head. "Of course, I couldn't actually forget... I'm always aware of them on level... they're a part of me." He added.

Isaribi glanced over at him. "You're talking about your Ki-Insects, right?" She asked, getting a nod from him. She turned back and looked upwards once more. "You're so calm about... but I can't even begin to image what it would be like to share my body with those things..."

He smiled and nodded. "Well, it's not really something that anyone could do... or would want to do." Shino remarked. "The physiology of my clan is specially adapted to suit the insects... and as a result, we're able to use them in battle."

The youth smiled and shook his head. "But I don't think that this is really something that anyone would be all that interested in hearing about..."

Isaribi sat up and looked at him. "Shino...?" she began, getting his attention. "I'm happy that your telling me this... I really want to know more about you." She added with a smile.

Shino looked up at her and smiled, his blue eyes meeting her dark eyes. He quickly rose up and looked at her. "Sure, I'd be happy to... I mean, who am I to say no to a pretty girl?" He asked with a grin, making Isaribi blush. "And then, maybe you can tell me a bit about yourself?"

**.o.o.o.**

_Shino and Isaribi had spent a while, sitting by the lake and talking. She had listened intently as the Insect-User spoke of his clan..._

"...The fighters in our clan are taught to conceal both themselves and their intentions as much as possible from their opponents..." Shino explained as he sat up. "For example, we wear these dark glasses so that our enemies can't tell where our line of sight is." He explained. "And similarly, we wear these heavy coats to shroud our body language."

He paused before continuing. "Of course, the downside is that we don't tend to leave much of an impression on people outside of battle..." He added with a sigh. "Case in point- Naruto was gone from the village for almost three years... But when he came back, he recognized Kiba and Hinata right away... but not me." The young man finished with a smile.

Isaribi shook her head. "I wouldn't let it upset you too much." She replied with a smile. "After all, a Shinobi should be able to move subtly and slip in undetected, right?" She reasoned. "Ninjas like Kiba and Naruto might be flashier, but that's not really a good thing in your line of work."

The dark-haired girl continued. "As for you not leaving an impression on others... Well, I have to disagree with that." She remarked with a faint blush. "I didn't forget you... I knew it was you when we met back up in the woods." Isaribi admitted in a hushed voice.

Shino became silent when he noticed the blush on her face. She scooted closer towards him and put her hand on his shoulder. The young shinobi knew enough to realize what her intentions were... And truthfully, he felt no reason to resist her advances. As if moved by instinct, he leaned in closer and put his arm around her waist.

Suddenly, though- he pulled back and looked away. "Wait, Isaribi... Are you really sure about this... about me?" He began nervously. "I mean, my body isn't exactly normal... I'm essentially a living, breathing insect hive."

Isaribi smiled at him and nodded. "Shino... You've been so kind to me." She began softly. "Even with my flawed body, you accepted me... Being with you has made me feel that I can finally be happy with myself." She looked up at him, still blushing. "There's no way that I could ever reject you... Your insects are part of you... and I accept all you." She finished.

Shino looked at her for a moment, rendered speechless by her declaration. Filled with silent admiration for the girl before him, he smiled at her and reached out- cupping the side of her face to tilt it slightly to the side. Isaribi closed her eyes, only to gasp when she felt his lips brush against her right cheek. She trembled slightly as she felt his lips on the delicate scales covering her cheek.

The dark-haired youth pulled back and looked into her eyes. "They're not flaws to me..." He began in a hushed tone. "They're an important... and precious part of who you are." He spoke softly, making the girl's heart flutter. "And I accept all of you." He practically whispered to her as he leaned in close to her. He met her lips, parting them gently as they kissed.

Isaribi moaned into his mouth as they kissed. He slid his hand down along her neck (prickling the flesh in the process) till it came to rest on her shoulder. His other hand effortlessly found her waist. She snaked her arms around his shoulders and pressed her body against his.

**.o.o.o.**

Shino and Isaribi walked through the park- the sky turning a darkening reddish-orange hue as night approached. The dark-haired girl glanced over at the young man beside her. His dark curly hair was loose and his face and eyes were uncovered. "I just noticed something... You're not trying to hide your face at all."

The Insect User smiled at the remark and nodded. "Well, I don't see any reason to... Especially when I'm with you." He replied as they walked. "...When I'm with you, I don't have have to hide anything or conceal my intentions." He added, reaching out to take her hand in his.

Isaribi blushed faintly at his remark. "I'm glad you feel that way..." She began. "After all, you helped teach me something similar." She continued. "I used to dread the idea of others seeing me- seeing the flaws in body." She added calmly. "But when I'm with you, it's different- I want you to see me, Shino." She explained softly, her blush darkening.

He looked at her and nodded. "All the more reason not wear these when I'm with you." He remarked with a smile as he held up his folded sunglasses.

The two became silent for a while as they continued walking. Eventually, it was Isaribi who broke the silence when she turned the dark-haired teen beside her. "Shino, there's something I wanted to ask you about..." She began.

He turned to look at her as she continued. "I've thought about this for a while and I want to help Konoha somehow." Isaribi remarked. "...How do you become a Ninja?"

**(- End of Part 4 -)**

**.o.o.o.**

I wanted to get this story wrapped up before I move on to the next one. This was a fun story to write and I hope you all enjoyed reading this. I've still got some ideas for these two, so you can definitely expect some sort of continuation in the future. Anyway, thanks again... And, as always, your feedback is very much appreciated.

-Bojack727


End file.
